


Bonfire

by scrapyardhubbys



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bonfire Night, Brothers, Fireworks, Flashback, Hospital, Love, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Shooting, Trauma, fiances, getting through it together, happy place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapyardhubbys/pseuds/scrapyardhubbys
Summary: I kinda thought i would write something about Roberts shooting because it sort was forgotten quickly and poor Robert never talks about it so cue vulnerable Robert and supportive Aaronp.s sorry if any spelling mistakes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> p.s sorry if any spelling mistakes

It was a cold November night, everyone was in their coats, scarves and hats waiting in the woolpack car park for the firework display to start. Robert had his hand loosely around Aaron's waist, while liv stood just in front of them laughing with gabby. They were all happy.  
“Everyone ready” Sam shouted as he lit the fireworks  
The first one flew up into the air and exploded with bang. A bang like a gunshot bang, Robert thought, his face fell, his chest got tighter and his grip around Aaron loosened. It was a bad idea coming, he was stood in the carpark at the same time of year of when he nearly lost his life.   
Aaron knew there was something wrong “You okay?” Aaron whispered into Roberts ear in a way so it wouldn’t cause a fuss. Robert didn’t reply he just started to make his way back into the pub, Aaron followed quietly knowing liv would be fine with his family. Before they both knew it they were in the back room of the woolpack. Roberts breathing was still erratic, his face was etched with fear and his left hand was rubbing his chest. Then it hit Aaron were Robert was rubbing was the scar of the shooting.  
“Oh Robert, everything is going to be okay I promise, you’ve survived it was a firework” Aaron calmly spoke   
They sat in silence for a further five minutes with Aaron just rubbing circles on Roberts back, it was that quiet when Robert eventually spoke it made Aaron jump “I’m sorry, it’s stupid I know”  
“it’s not stupid, I’m stupid for thinking you would be okay, I get upset thinking about it because I nearly lost you but I can’t imagine how you feel” Aaron said as tears started to well in his eyes  
Robert leant in to Aarons face and kissed him, like his life depending on it as they pulled away, Aaron saw the tears in Roberts face.  
Aaron pulled away “Robert you need to talk to someone about this, please”  
“I can’t talk to someone I don’t know Aaron; you know why”   
Course Aaron knew why because if it ever came out about Andy’s involvement a lot of trouble would be caused   
“Talk to me then”  
“Aaron why would you want to know it was you what sent to prison about it, I can’t put this on you” Roberts tears were subsiding   
“Rob you are my fiancé, I need you to talk to me and I can handle it, I nearly lost you and i can’t have you holding all this inside, Please”  
“Okay then, I don’t know where to start” Robert lied back into the Woolpack's couch joined by Aaron   
“Were ever you want Baby” Aaron touched Roberts knee, calming Robert down as he prepared to start


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Know of your enjoying this but if you are let us know :) Guess this is going to be my procrastination instead of dissertation i can write this but not my actual uni work haha

“Guess we should start on the night, I was arguing with Chas in car park she was telling me to go, I could leave because that was the night Aaron I head to decided I was going to fight for us” Tear ran quietly down robs face   
“Hey I love you and I’m glad you did fight for us” Aaron gave rob a squeeze   
“Next thing I heard was a crack, just like the firework, then I felt pain so much pain Aaron and then I heard your mum scream, I didn’t know what had happened, I tried to keep standing but I couldn’t I fell into your mum, I tried stay awake but I couldn’t the pain Aaron was so bad, its true you know”   
“What is Rob?”  
“That your life flashes in front of your face, I saw mum, dad and Andy all disappointed in me. But most importantly I saw you started off all the bad things I caused you and the end it was your smile your laugh your eyes”   
Aaron smiled and kissed him passionately  
“Even though I was unconsciousness I could still hear faint noises, it was strange, I heard you Aaron first I didn’t know if it was real or not heard you trying to protect your mum”  
“Robert I’m so sorry, I would never leave you like I said that night, I thought it was here, I needed to protect her she is my mum after all” Aarons tears were flowing   
“Aaron its fine I understand, you hated me I hated myself, I don’t remember much after that to be honest I felt pressure on my chest I heard Vic and Diane and”  
Aaron interrupted “Robert the pressure on your chest was me, I erm Dan told me to put pressure on your wound, there was so much blood, I hated myself for letting you get hurt” Aaron sobbed   
“You saved me? But why you hated me”  
“Robert I never hated you” Aaron smiled “You know”  
“I know, Aaron I was so scared I had no idea what was going on there was people I didn’t know touching me, pain and people shouting things which didn’t make sense, I just wanted to run away and sleep and that’s where it goes blank”   
“Robert I’m so sorry this shouldn’t have happened to you” Aaron was clinging onto Robert know tracing Roberts scar through the outline of his shirt  
Robert smiled downwards at Aaron, god he loved this man so much  
“Next thing I remember was waking up, I was alone, confused, I couldn’t move had something in my throat, I was so scared” The tears were still falling   
“wait what you were alone I thought Victoria and Diane was with you, I can’t believe you was alone Robert”  
“Yeah I was alone, I wasn’t alone long because the machines started beeping and this nurse ran in with Vic, but I was still so scared, I felt better once the tube in my throat had gone but Vic was crying and there was nothing I could do to help her. We spoke about what I remembered, I lied and said I didn’t remember anything I couldn’t have here knowing how much pain there was and how weak I am”   
“Robert you’re not weak you so strong”  
“That’s when they told me you know, about you and the police, I didn’t believe it for a second it couldn’t have been you no way. I’m so sorry Aaron you should have never been arrested it was all my fault “Robert heart rate picked up Aaron could feel it as his head was leaning on Roberts chest, he lifted his head and scooped Roberts face  
“Robert I need you to calm down, breathe with me” Robert heart rate slowed, Robert couldn’t believe it was his second panic attack of the night  
“Robert this was not your fault it was me, I had the gun and I was full of anger, course people thought it was me, I can’t believe you didn’t”   
“Hey, I couldn’t allow myself to believe it, selfish of me I guess, because then I knew there was no way I could win you back, I knew it had to be Andy but then Victoria told me it wasn’t him, I couldn’t believe it to be honest. Then I was scared because I had no clue who It could have been” Robert wiped a tear away as Aaron placed his head back on Roberts chest.


	3. Chapter 3

“I hated being in hospital, wanted to get out but then I realised I had nowhere to go, you know the rest I was released moved into Vic’s, but the pain was still there and I was so scared because I didn’t know who had done it, the painkillers and whisky helped me through many tough nights” Robert sighed  
“Oh Rob, I’m so sorry you’re okay now though aren’t you”   
“Yeah I’m fine now, just the odd phantom pain” Robert smiled  
“Next thing was me finding out about Andy and the shooting, long story short I was on the way to police and he stopped me and we got into an argument and then drove our cars at each other but I swerved and we crashed”  
“Robert you could have killed yourself”  
“I know it was stupid but I was in a bad place and I was mad that you were in prison for what he’d done. I pulled him out of the wreck of his car, even though I wanted to leave him but I couldn’t, next thing I knew an ambulance was there and Vic was shouting at me, I couldn’t make sense of anything I felt faint and the pain in my chest was so bad, I collapsed into Adam, turns out id split my stitches, I was rushed to hospital with Andy. We were both fine, but being there allowed us to talk for the first time in a long time”  
“Robert I didn’t know”  
“You couldn’t of known, that’s when I gave the police the false statement, I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner, I messed up big time”  
“Robert you can’t blame yourself this wasn’t your fault, Its Andy’s and Ross fault we both ended up in bad places, but we can get through this together yeah”  
“Yeah course we can, I love you and thanks for letting me talk, you ok”  
“Robert I’m going to be your husband your allowed to talk to me, I love you to”  
“Can we go to bed this has taken it out of me and don’t think I can stand another firework or that car park just yet” Robert Smiled  
“Course let’s get you to bed”   
Within minutes Aaron and Robert were in bed, and for the first time in a long time Robert was the little spoon, he needed the comfort and warmth of Aaron. Even though it’s been a year and everything has changed it still hurts him that his brother once tried to kill him, but he knows with the love and help of Aaron he can move on, and with that final thought Robert sleepily muttered “I love you Aaron”  
“I love you Rob” Aaron smiled, Aaron couldn’t believe how much Robert had been through, Aaron was going to be there for Rob and with that the madness of bonfire night was gone when the two soulmates were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out i cant not leave already written chapters on my laptop :) whoops enjoy


End file.
